


Caught

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: After Wkm, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, kind of, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: What happens when four unknowing people enter Markiplier Manor after WKM happened?Originally written for Halloween 2017 (and before WMLW)





	Caught

It was a climb to Markiplier Manor, but eventually, they arrived to get quite a view. ‘Wow…’ the group of four exclaimed once they were on top of the hill. ‘So this is where..’ Marzia gestured around. ‘Yep.’, Sean slowly nodded. 'This is where the associates of the famous actor Markiplier lived.’ He took a second to turn around with both hands in the hip. 'It’s beautiful.’ Felix added. 'They were rich before he died after all.’ Signe tried explaining. 'I wonder if they still live here. I mean…it’s quite a time ago since I heard from them.’ Sean turned to look at Marzia. 'I don’t know.’ Felix shrugged. 'Let’s just find out.’ 'We may as well do that. You’re right.’ Signe strengthened the consensus. 'We can at least knock. Who knows?’ She cracked a smile. Felix did so. 'The door’s not that stable as it used to be. Actually, I don’t think that-’ He was cut off when the door budged and opened as if he just triggered a sensor. 'Oh, okay…’ Signe watched in confusion.

'That went easier than I…thought…’ Sean fell silent when they got in. The lights in the castle were from candles, but that was not the only strange thing. The interior was old - very old and looked like it was left haphazardly as if the residents had to leave immediately. 'I swear it’s even bigger on the inside…’ Felix wondered. Marzia nodded: 'This must’ve been really expensive…But I’ve heard Markiplier wasn’t a very nice actor, wasn’t he?’ She turned to face Signe. 'That’s what the rumors said.’ Signe added. 'I’m not the person to read gossip, but there were prominent people who told us that. Yeah…rich and popular people are not always the kindest.’ 'But how does that explain us, then?’ Sean asked. 'I mean, there are people who say we’re popular.’ 'The fact that we have each other might help. I mean, I have Marzia and you and Signe are certainly a thing. For I know, Mark was a lonely guy.’ Felix just finished saying that when the door slammed shut. 'Well, you just had to say that, didn’t you?’ Sean said teasingly. 'Ha, shut up. With the ease getting in, we should be able to…’ Felix tried opening the door once more, only to find out he couldn’t move it an inch in the correct way. 'And that’s the same door that opened so easily?’ Marzia was dumbfounded. Felix nodded. Signe glared nervously at the interior. 'Seems we’re stuck, for the time being, guys.’ Sean looked around a bit and then spoke up: 'Well, this is a huge place, isn’t it? There’s usually some kind of backdoor.’

And as such, they went looking in the mansion. There was a room with a table where had supposedly been a party - judging from the poker chips that were scattered across the floor. The white lines and the barrier around the former location of Markiplier’s body were still there, which baffled the four. They went upstairs, no longer wanting to look at it, only to decide to just duck into a random room. 'Holy cow!’ Sean exclaimed.

The room was even messier than the one with the poker chips. 'Well, that’s certainly a thing.’ Marzia tried to make sense of it. 'Wait…what’s over there?’ Signe headed to a dresser in front of the closed window. 'Guys…take a look!' There were three photo’s in a frame with shattered glass.

'Oh, that was his little group, eh?’ Felix remarked. 'Look at that!’, Sean pointed at one of the figures. 'Isn’t that Mayor Damien?’ Marzia once again took a look at it. 'Seems like it! Now I get why Markiplier was mean but had a high position. He had famous friends! Look, isn’t that the same Colonel whose…’ 'Safari went wrong?’ Signe finished Marzia’s sentence. 'What did he have with this kind of people?’ Felix threw his arms up. 'And that lady is the arcane seer Celine! Man, I remember asking her for advice!’ 'Did it work?’ Marzia asked about this story she never heard before. 'It did, let me tell you! She saw me and you together, and that’s pretty much the truth.’ 'Yeah, but didn’t they..’ Marzia gestured. ’…all disappear some time after the murder?’ Sean was surprised, and then watched the similar expressions on his friend’s faces. 'That’s true.’, Signe agreed. 'There’s certainly more to-’

Her observation went down in a small scream when some unseen force pulled at her hair. 'Who did that?’ she asked. Felix shrugged. 'Why would we?’ 'That’s true.’ Signe nodded. 'Probably the wind.’ 'But there is no wind! There can’t be. The windows are closed and this building is too old to have a fan of sorts.’ Marzia’s expression was a mix of upset, confused and scared. Sean turned around for a second. 'Then, what does explain the curtains?’ 'What?’ The other three did the same. They all saw the curtains moving like a breeze was going through them. 'Let’s just keep moving. I’ve got a feeling we’re not gonna get any wiser here.’ Felix shook his head. 'True.’ Sean agreed.

They stumbled their way back and came across the hallway again. 'What’s there?’ Marzia pointed at another room. 'Don’t know.’ Felix answered. 'But any room outside of the messy one’s better.’ Inside of that room was a theorist hideout with papers as far as the eye could see. There was a table with a newspaper and many more post-its.

'Someone had been keeping tabs on the Colonel, I see.’ Sean looked around. 'Whoever did it believed he was the culprit.’ Marzia pointed at the typewriter. When she did so, she felt a breeze and heard someone crying. 'Guys…did you get that?’ she asked. 'What?’ Felix answered. 'I…guess I had the same thing Signe had…a breeze and…this crying?’ Signe turned her head at the mention of her name. 'You’ve been getting that too?’ Her hands sifted through moment captures of a drunken party downstairs. 'There’s more to this mansion than it lets on. I believe this is where the poker coins come from.’ She waved her finger and showed the photos to her friends and date.

'So, what I think happened is this.’ Felix moved his hand to his head and started a theory. 'Mark gathers his friends for a poker night but gets murdered. His friends fear the entire poker night gets out and they flee. Look at that, the guys seem pretty drunk too.’ 'But…how does that explain the disappearance of Celine? She wasn’t there at all?’ Signe shrugged. 'Maybe she had an affair.’ Sean guessed. 'And wanted to be with her boyfriend. When he finished theorizing that, he heard the same crying. 'I get what you mean, Marzia.’ 'So I’m the only one who’s completely in the da-’ When he walked out of the den, he lets loose a scream.

The three crowded around to see what he saw. A half visible ghost, eerily pale-skinned and dressed in a hanbok was standing in the hallway. It had no feet, so it was rather floating. It looked to be male, and his yellow clothes with pink accents went with his partially pink-dyed hair. Despite this appearance, they couldn’t see his bleeding eyes as it didn’t pay attention to the group. In fact, it seemed to be frantically searching and kept walking in the same area. ’Damien! Celine! Where are you? Tell me it was a joke, right, it has to be a joke…!’ 'God…isn’t that…isn’t that…’ Sean was shaking. 'A ghost?’ Felix tried. 'Or rather, a gwishin? Isn’t that what they call those ghosts in Korea? Mark was partly Korean, wasn’t he?’ Marzia nodded. 'I guess so…’

’Come on guys, the joke is over! It’s not funny anymore! Don’t you recognize me? I’m the Colonel!’ Jaws were dropped again. 'So, he’s…’ Marzia tried. 'He did change a lot, then.’ Sean’s expression turned into a rare sadness. 'And doomed to wander here forever…’ 'And now I feel guilty because we can’t like, help him either! We don’t know where Damien and Celine are either!’ Felix sighed. 'And I don’t want to know what happens if he notices us! Let’s go downstairs!’ Sean cried out and quickly got out of the area. They did so, but due to the gwishin haunting the part where they had been, the group was elsewhere in the mansion. Another hallway with a broken mirror and, once again, a dresser. 'That’s certainly not normal.’ Signe remarked. 'How can a mirror survive such a crack?’ Felix asked. When they looked up, a strange feeling went through them before blacking out.

They awoke to a high peep ringing in their ears. 'Ah! Can someone tell me what’s making that sound?’ Sean tried to cover his ears when he saw he was, like the other three, in a strange place…somewhere in outer space? He couldn’t really tell, when suddenly, another ghostly, male-looking Figure similar to the Colonel, blinked into existence. He too wore a hanbok and had no feet. His clothes were black with a hint of red, and His hair the darkest brown they ever saw, made Him seem paler than He actually was. A piece of paper was tied to His head, hiding one of His umbral eyes. None of the two couples could really focus on Him: a weird effect of red and blue lines surrounded Him. His prim and proper stance gave them a vibe of a deceiving demon. They turned Their eyes to the group and started talking.

’Why Did You Awaken Us?’ Marzia flinched. Their words had a weird ring to them. 'We…didn’t!’ Signe tried. ’Do Not Deny Us! We Have Been Denied Long Enough!’ They only had to raise Their voice a bit to frighten them further. 'If you just explained who You are, we’d-’ Felix’ anger grew with the Spirit’s. ’My Name Is…Our Name Is Not Important! What Is Of Importance Here Is That You Awoke The Spirit Of Not Only Us But William’s Too! Have You Looked At Him? Forever Looking For Us!’ 'Wait for a second, why are You using a singular 'They’?’ Sean asked. Signe glared at Sean, but not in a mean way. 'Have you heard Their words? They said the Colonel’s looking for…Them?’ 'So They mean that…but how?’ Sean tried understanding the situation but hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it. It had been too strange for him.

’Well, That Would Be Easy, Would It Not? Ever Since It All Went Wrong, We Are Doomed To Be Here! We Were Dormant Until You Came!’ 'Wait, what did we do?’ Marzia asked. 'We only went looking for a back door! The mansion locked us in!’ Felix wanted to explain. 'No, seriously!’ The Spirit tilted Their head in a rather unnatural way. ’I… We Already Expected That To Happen. It Is To Keep Sangsa Gwishin Like Us In. And Normal Ones Like William Too.’ They tilted Their head. 'Sa…what now?’ Signe was confused again. ’You And Sean Love Eachother, Do You? And You, Marzia And Felix?’ They nodded in agreement. The Spirit changed Their stance, and one of Their bloody hands was holding a strange, Victorian-looking staff that was rather different, but still reminiscent of the one Damien had. ’As We Said, We Are A Sangsa Gwishin, A Stalker Spirit. You Were Locked In The Mansion For A Reason.’ 'A..reason?’ Sean still tried wrapping his mind around it. ’Yes. All People Who Have Been 'Caught’ In This Mansion Were Couples. They Never Returned.’ Felix shuddered. 'I don’t know about you, but it’s not my plan to die anytime soon!’ 'We Were Supposed To Stalk Them. Make Them Go Insane. Something We Also Did With You.’ So that explains the wind, the group understood.

’But We Are Tired Of It. When You Came Across That Wretched Mirror, You Freed Both Of Our Souls.’ 'That…doesn’t sound like it’s a good thing.’ Marzia looked at Felix. 'I don’t hope They’re going to kill us in the process.’ ’Do Not Worry, We Are Not.’ A sigh of relief went through the group. 'But what are You going to do?’ Sean asked. ’Easy.’ the Spirit answered. ’I Am…We Are Going To Destroy This Place. We Will Finally Be Able To Reunite With William And Go To The Afterlife.’ 'How are You going to manage that without us getting killed in the process?’ Marzia asked. 'You weren’t planning to kill us, right?’ ’You Are Right. We Will Get You Out In Time, And You Will Not Remember Any Of This.’ 'We should probably keep close…’ Sean advised, and grabbed Signes hand. Felix did the same with Marzia. The Spirit ripped off the paper that was attached to Their head. It was supposed to keep Them from doing this, but the situation allowed Them to undo the curse. Then, They closed Their eyes and raised the staff. A blinding, red light came from it as the entire house collapsed.

Felix, Marzia, Signe, and Sean awoke on top of the hill where Markiplier Manor had been. 'That’s strange.’ Felix was the first to speak. 'I don’t know anymore, guys, but why are we even here?’ Sean asked. 'Let’s just go. We’ve got a fanbase to take care of!’ They laughed it off and walked away. A voice resounded in the back of their minds, saying: ’Thank You.’ The four once again looked back at the hill before leaving it forever.


End file.
